


Breaks are for the weak (no they're not)

by Dragonbano



Series: I want a Tony Stark pls (self indulgent trans Peter and parental figure Tony) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Overworking, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: Peter is overworking himself so Tony Stark swoops in to help [abandoned]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: I want a Tony Stark pls (self indulgent trans Peter and parental figure Tony) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry y'all. I don't know how to write. Also Peter is not a reliable narrator here! What he is doing is not healthy! Don't be like Peter. Also I'm sorry if any of this makes no sense! This was all written at night.

Peter was overwhelmed. There were so many decisions he had to make, so many projects to work on, so much homework due, and so many people depending on him. Crime rates in Queens had started increasing, so he had to spend more time on patrol. He couldn't stop. There were people depending on him. And if that meant he got a little less sleep? It didn't matter. People needed him. People needed Spiderman.

But the lack of sleep and the increasing difficulty and volume of homework in high school meant that he had to somehow keep Aunt May from seeing his report card. She'd ground him from Spidermanning if she found out, and Peter couldn't let that happen. The people of Queens needed him, and he couldn't let them down. A Spiderman that doesn't help people is no use at all.

He had only let down the people of Queens once, and he had sworn to never do it again. The incident still haunted his dreams. He had failed. He was a failure. So from then on he worked as hard as he could to make sure he never failed anyone ever again

Peter couldn't just carry the report card in with him. Aunt May would see it immediately. He stuffed it in his backpack before making his way up the stairs to the apartment. As he got closer to the door, the smell of smoke got more and more prevalent. It probably wouldn't have been noticeable to most people, but Peter's enhanced senses easily picked it up. It seemed like Aunt May had tried to cook dinner again

It turned out she had. They ordered Thai food and waited for it to arrive. While they waited, Aunt May looked deep in thought.

"Hey Peter," she asked "didn't you get your report card today? Let me see it. I'm sure you did fine".

Instead of comforting him, her words just made him feel worse. He hadn't done fine at all. He had disappointed her and Mr. Stark and he was going to fail out of college and he wouldn't be allowed to be Spiderman anymore and everything would fall apart. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled out the report card. He handed it to her without looking at her.

She read it over slowly, her face becoming more pinched as she did so. "Why didn't you tell me you were struggling? You know you can always ask for help." She said with a disappointed tone "You know the rules. No Spiderman if you don't keep your grades up. Go get the suit and give it to me."

Peter walked to his room defeatedly and brought out the Spidersuit. He hesitated for a moment but then handed it to his Aunt.

Later that night, during the time he was usually out Spidermanning, he instead sat and stared at the ceiling. Aunt May didn't understand. It wasn’t that he didn’t have enough time to do his work - though that was definitely a big part of it - it was also that he couldn't ever spend long enough out protecting Queens. When he tried to work, he’d just think about all of the people he should be protecting, unable to concentrate.

It didn't matter anyway. He wasn't going to stop being Spiderman, no matter what Aunt May said, and he wasn't just going to magically get less homework, so he had to make it work somehow. Aunt May would give back the suit in a day or two anyway, and then he'd be back to getting two hours of sleep. He just had so much homework and he couldn't do any of it and it was so hard and he was supposed to be smart. This wasn't supposed to be hard.

He just needed to focus on his homework. He was smart. It would be fine. He may be in advanced classes but it was fine. Humans can definitely run on two hours of sleep. He was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought the comfort would be in this chapter? Nope, you have to wait one more chapter for that. (Also as an Easter egg, look at the number of words in each chapter).

\--------------  
The next day at school, Peter got stopped by almost all of his teachers. They all said the same thing. 'you need to keep your grades up, you just need to try, you're smarter than this, c'mon snap out of your funk and get to work'. Peter just felt worse and worse. He had disappointed so many people. Pretty much everyone except Mr. Stark. Wait- it was lab day! Mr. Stark had probably already hacked into the school system and looked at his grades like he did before every lab day. Mr. Stark was going to be so disappointed, since the only reason there were lab days was because he thought Peter was smart. If Peter wasn't smart he was nothing to Mr. Stark. Then he'd be all alone and without a fa- mentor figure again. 

Peter zoned out in the decathlon meeting as he worried about what Mr. Stark would do now that he didn't care about Peter anymore. Would he even come? Maybe Peter could just walk in town until Aunt May would expect him home. Yeah, he would do that. It would be fine. Aunt May didn't need to know that Peter had driven everyone else away. 

As Peter walked out to begin walking in town, since he wasn't allowed to stay at midtown after the decathlon meeting was over, he saw a car that was completely surrounded by people. He walked closer just to see what all the fuss was about. When he got near, he was able to hear people talking excitedly about how Tony Stark was at their school. Wait- Mr. Stark was here??

Oh of course, Mr. Stark wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone as revenge for Peter making Mr. Stark think he was smart. Might as well get it over with, it's not like Mr. Stark wouldn't find a way to humiliate him some other time if he couldn't now. 

Peter dragged his feet as he walked closer. As soon as Mr. Stark saw Peter, he said "Pete! Come hop in the car". Everyone stared in jealousy as Peter carefully got in the car and put on his seatbelt. After everyone had cleared away and Mr. Stark had started driving, he spoke. "Why are you so quiet Pete? Cat got your tongue? Did something happen at school?".

Peter replied angrily "No. Nothing happened. I'm fine. Can you just drive?!?".

After they had left the car and gone up to the lab, Peter finally broke the silence. "Why did you pick me up if not to humiliate me? Why are we going to the lab? Aren't you mad that I filled you into thinking I was smart for so long? Why am I still allowed in here? Why am I here if not for you to kick me out??!?"

Mr. Stark looked shocked at his outburst, and took a while to formulate his thought before replying. "This doesn't sound like a conversation for the elevator, kiddo. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll make food and we can talk about it over dinner".

Peter grudgingly nodded and the pair went up to the kitchen. Mr. Stark babbled about all sorts of things to fill the silence as he cooked the seven servings of spaghetti that were required for the two of them.

Peter shifted in his chair and winced when his ribs protested at the movement. He had been wearing his binder for well over 8 hours. He had gotten dressed at around 7am and it was now six pm so... 11 hours? He was fucked. Well and truly fucked.

Mr. Stark looked over and caught the wince. His brow furrowed in concern. Had the spider-baby gotten injured on patrol? He thought he had alerts on for when Pete got injured.

"You okay over there Underoos? Did you get hurt while patrolling? Why didn't Karen alert me?"

"I didn't get injured patrolling. It's fine. Why do you even care?? You shouldn't. Not anymore. Stop pretending to care."


	3. Not a chapter!!!!!!!

Hi. This isn't a chapter. This fic probably wont be completed. Sorry. I've moved fandoms. I might complete this eventually, but no promises. Sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr @dragonbano


End file.
